Flying saucer toys have become increasingly popular during the past years. A typical saucer is circular with a depending peripheral flange or lip and aside from some slight changes form an accurate cross-section, and the possible addition of a few annular ridges on top, has not changed appreciably in common usage since its inception.
Although the entertainment value of tossing these saucers is undeniable, there are certain deficiencies in the toy as presently designed which it is attempted to remedy by the invention disclosed herein. Because the toy has a circular continuous edge, no provision is made for a secure grip for the user's hand and thus the accuracy and degree of spin imparted to the toy is less than ideal. Also, the speed with which the unit is thrown may be somewhat limited by the necessity of disengaging the fingers from beneath the lip as it is released as a firm engagement of these fingers is an absolute necessity to impart an ideal spin to the toy. These toys, because of their normal construction from lubricious materials are nearly impossible to grab hold of for use, especially when resting on a flat surface or where the outer surface is wet.